1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of golfing, and more particularly to golf ball teeing devices.
2. Description of Prior Art
Golf ball teeing devices have been proposed that allow a golfer to tee a golf ball without having to bend the back or knees, as is required when manually teeing a golf ball. It is to improvements in such devices that the present invention is directed. What is particularly needed is a teeing device that does not have to be repeatedly attached and detached from a golf club, which is unobtrusive when not in use, and which allows the tee to be conveniently retrieved following a drive.